Prueba de gemelas
by Crislu
Summary: Hestia y Flora Carrow son dos gemelas slytherin muy parecidas, pero muy diferentes. La pruebas para el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin les hará mostrar su verdadera personalidad. Este fic participa en el minireto de junio para "La Copa de las Casas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el potterverso pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el minireto de junio para "La Copa de las Casas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Prueba de gemelas**

Las gemelas Carrow se acercaron con decisión hasta el campo de quidditch del colegio donde un montón de chavales con túnicas verdes volaban sobre diferentes escobas. El capitán del equipo, un Slytherin alto y bravucón que se encontraba de pie en el centro de campo, las miro de arriba abajo y preguntó:

— ¿Qué queréis?

—Está claro ¿no?—empezó a responder Hestia antes de que a Flora le diera tiempo a abrir la boca— entrar en el equipo de quidditch.

El muchacho, llamado Flint, soltó una risotada

— ¿Vosotras? Pero si sois todavía unas crías— y poniendo la mano a la altura de sus rodillas añadió— no levantáis ni dos palmos del suelo. ¿Cuántos años tenéis? ¿Once?

—Trece—respondió Hestia malhumorada.

—Muy bien, enseguida podrás ir Hogsmeade tú solita. Te felicito— y dicho esto se giró para seguir contemplando lo que pasaba en el cielo.

Hestia levanto una ceja, se cruzó de brazos y le dio un fuerte pisotón en el pie a Flint.

—¡Auuu! ¡¿Estás loca o que te pasa?!

—Lo que estoy es cabreada. Las normas dicen que cualquier miembro de una casa puede hacer las pruebas para participar en su equipo, así que si no quieres tener problemas con el profesor Snape mejor será que nos dejes participar— Hestia había pronunciado su discurso sin apenas respirar y mirando descaradamente a Flint que parecía a punto de explotar.

—Está bien, subiros a una escoba y poneros como cazadoras— empezó a decir a regañadientes el muchacho— pero primero una y luego la otra que no quiero que me estropeéis el partido o tiréis a alguien. Aunque no estaría mal que os cayerais de la escoba— terminó en un tono inaudible.

—Así está mejor— respondió Hestia con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción que hizo enfadar aún más a Flint, y dirigiéndose a su hermana le explicó— yo hago primero la prueba para que veas como se hace, y así no te pongas nerviosa. Luego la haces tú y yo te animo desde la grada ¿Te parece?

Flora que todavía no había abierto la boca y que contemplaba azorada la hierba del terreno de juego asintió con la cabeza.

Flint le tendió una escoba a Hestia y la prueba comenzó. Decir que lo hizo mal es quedarse cortos, volaba dando giros bruscos porque no sabía controlar bien la escoba, no cogía nunca la quaffle porque tenía que sujetarse al palo de la barredora con ambas manos, y para colmo de males y sin saber bien como, consiguió la peripecia de marcar un gol en sus propios aros con los pelos de su escoba.

Flint lo miraba todo desde abajo, y su rostro estaba completamente rojo por la vergüenza de que un slytherin pudiera volar así, por la ira y por qué no decirlo, por la risa contenida.

Cuando Hestia aterrizó, de una forma brusca y bastante patosa, le cedió la escoba a su hermana al tiempo que le decía:

—Quizás no te salga tan bien como a mí, pero ánimo. Recuerda agarrarte bien al palo.

Flora se subió ágilmente a la escoba y su mirada adquirió un brillo de determinación y felicidad. Con una patada se elevó en el aire y surcó el cielo haciendo perfectas maniobras e interceptando en numerosas ocasiones la quaffle, para dar perfectos pases. Hasta consiguió meter tres goles.

A un sonido del silbato de Flint todos los jugadores aterrizaron.

—Gracias chicos, lo habéis hecho todos muy bien— les animó el capitán— espero poder contar con todos vosotros para el equipo, aunque algunos tendréis que ser suplentes, pero no os preocupéis seguro que tendréis alguna oportunidad para jugar.

Hestia se acercó al grupo de alumnos que rodeaban al capitán y le preguntó:

— ¿Nosotras también estamos en el equipo?

—Tú desde luego no. Aunque tú sí que podrías estarlo—explicó dirigiéndose a Flora que todavía tenía la escoba en la mano— serías una estupenda cazadora, ágil y veloz.

Flora roja de satisfacción esbozó una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te anoto en el equipo entonces?

—Ni hablar— interrumpió Hestia haciendo que Flora se quedara con la boca abierta pero sin decir palabra— o las dos ninguna, siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será.

—Entonces ninguna. Hasta un troll vuela mejor que tú.

Hestia le miró con menospreció y comenzó a andar en dirección al colegio al tiempo que decía:

—No es justo. He volado mucho mejor que tú pero como yo le caigo mal te escoge a ti para el equipo. Menos mal que le has dicho que no.

Flora caminaba detrás de ella mirando al suelo y arrastrando los pies, sin mediar palabra como era su costumbre, pero esta vez sus ojos chispeaban enfadados.

**Nota: Esto es lo que ha salido hoy por la noche a toda prisa. Es lo que pasa cuando te apuntas a un reto a última hora. Os agradecería mucho los reviews :)**


End file.
